


[Podfic] Tempo Rubato

by dapatty



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's) Steve remembers dying, but Claudia won't talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tempo Rubato

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tempo Rubato](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302219) by [shinealightonme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Tempo%20Rubato.mp3) | **Size:** 14 MB | **Duration:** 00:15:21
  * [Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/%5bWarehouse%2013%5d%20Tempo%20Rubato.m4b) | **Size:** 8.6 MB | **Duration:** 00:15:21
  * [Mobile Streaming Click Here](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Tempo%20Rubato.mp3)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This fic caught my attention when I was roaming about the archive, completely and totally. It's bittersweet and I love [](http://shinealightonme.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://shinealightonme.dreamwidth.org/)**shinealightonme** 's take on a possibility and both Claudia and Steve are quietly wonderful.


End file.
